Pasts
by loveless801
Summary: happens when Oz and the others return to the Reinsworth houshold. please enjoy


Pasts

(Created by Yushi)

It was a night of a full moon. Gilbert was sitting on one of the stone benches at the Reinsworth family garden; during that time, a cold gust of wind flew by but Gil's stare at the moon did not falter.

"What are you doing out so late?" a voice said from his left side. He recognized the voice, of course he would, and for it belongs to the single person he love equal or maybe more than his master Oz. He looked at the figure and returned the question.

"How about you, why are you still awake?" the mad hatter smiled.

"I just needed some air. Can I sit with you?" but even though Gil haven't answered yet he sat down beside him. They both sat in awkward silence.

"So tell me…do you plan on getting any sleep tonight?"

"Yeah, later." Raven answered staring at the moon. "Eh?" Break started poking him.

"You're in a bad mood aren't ya?" but Gil didn't answer and Break continued to poke him

"Will you just stop it?!"

"Wah!! Gil's angry!!" Break stopped and laughed but Raven glared at him.

"Will you stop that act of yours?!" The mad hatter's laughter died and a frown crept its way up to his lips.

"Hey…what's bothering you??" he looked at the ground.

"Don't act dumb Break! You know why I'm like this!!" Break shot him a weak glare and sighed looking away at the white roses growing on one side of the garden.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?!" Gil was facing him now. Break looked at him worriedly and sighed; he looked at the ground and said, "I'm sorry…" that was when Gil burst.

"I can't believe that after all those years you didn't tell me anything!! Do you know how that made me feel?! We've been together for ten fucking years Break!! What do you expect me to feel…?" his voice was lowered down and Break could feel Gil taking his eyes off him. Break looked at him for a while; earning a small glare. That was when he smiled one of his forced smiles that were filled with sadness and pain; making Gil look at him.

"I…are you calm now? Have you said everything that was bothering you?" Gil remained silent. "I hope you know how hard it is to talk about a past like that. I…I plan on telling you this before but-" he was cut short by Gil.

"But what??!! But you can't trust me??!! That-" this time it was Break who cut him off. "That's not it!! You don't understand!!" Break stood up and glared at him. Gil taken aback by the sudden outburst noticed the tears forming at the side of Break's pale face. Break turned to leave and started to walk away but before he could take another step Gil grabbed his right wrist stopping him.

"Let me go…" Break whispered. And with that answer Gil could hear how raspy his voice was.

"No." he replied sternly.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said let go!" Break tried to break away but by doing so he was able to face Gil. Gil stared at Break especially the tears that were now falling freely on his cheek.

"Please…" Break's knees gave way and he fell on the pavement. Gil kneeled down and pulled Break into an embrace. He moved to Break's ear and whispered.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I never considered your feelings." Break shivered and Gil brought him closer. After wards the two were once again in silence. Break was once again the one who broke it.

"I…I'm sorry…for not telling you….I really wanted to but…I…I felt disgusted with myself….that maybe you'll change the way you think about me…" he cuddled closer to Gil and buried his face on Gil's shoulder. Raven smiled and placed a hand on Break's head slowly moving down to his face until it's cupping Break's right cheek. He gently made Break look at him and smiled before kissing him.

"It's okay now. Come on forget about this…go to sleep." He said before making Break rest his head on his chest. Break did what he was told and closed his eye. Hoping that all of his nightmares would let him be tonight.

*owari*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: woot!! Sorry pips!!! I know the two of them are very OOC but I hope that you like it. I'm sorry that this is a very simple story I just have to write this. Anyway please Read and Review. And thank you for reading ^^


End file.
